Velvet
by FrozenLioness
Summary: Leon. Leon was… indescribably hot. Leon was, so to speak, the wettest of all wet... [LeonCloud] drabble, nothing special at all.


**Disclaimer: **Obviously, Squenix own everything and I own nothing.

**A/N:** Just a small drabble I felt like posting here instead of only my journal since I haven't been on ffnet in forever and wondered if anyone still remembers me. Huh. How vain.

(formatting was messed up, thus the i /I things, sorry)

* * *

Leon. Leon was… indescribably hot. Leon was, so to speak, the wettest of all wet dreams, an erotic fantasy come to life, a spoonful of pure— 

"Gods, let me fuck you."

Cloud looked up in surprise, his eyebrows both raised and knit in confusion when he was pulled out of his thoughts – by none other than sexy Leon himself. '…….And what did he just say!'

"I said, let me fuck you. Here. Now. On the table." The brunet made a motion with his hand, signaling that he was going to throw off the useless salt and sugar that stood idly in the middle of the wooden thing, and Cloud could only blink and then stare when Leon did exactly that, the clanking sound making both of them jump slightly.

"…Pinch me," Cloud said after a few minutes of silence in which Leon simply stared at him, with that hungry—'Hungry?'—look in his eyes. He blinked when his friend began to smirk, something so uncharacteristic (but so damn hot) that he felt himself flushing for no apparent reason.

"Not yet, Cloud," Leon answered smoothly, the smirk still on his lips (perfect, kissable, lickable, nibbleable lips) before he moved to lean over the table, serenely letting a finger draw small circles on Cloud's chest.

"I'll pinch you as much as you want when we get there…"

Cloud gulped at that, heat rushing into his—cheeks (and not the other place, no, not there, not there) when he felt the touch that made him feel as though he was going to burn up on spot.

And then, he closed his eyes, not even sure why he did that until he realized that Leon was kissing him. It wasn't chaste. It wasn't soft. It was...so very Leon-ish.

A mixture of gentle and raw at the same time, passionate and strong but somehow reserved and calm; it didn't feel like he was losing his head just yet.

'How can he be so calm while kissing?' Cloud hazily thought, the tongue in his mouth driving even more heat and blood into his—face.

Another minute passed, and then it was over, except that Cloud was now pinned against the wall (how he had come out of the chair he had been sitting in was a riddle to him but he couldn't care less about it right now) with Leon pressing against him and gods, that felt good.

"You've been haunting my dreams forever," Leon murmured as he ran his hands over Cloud's sides, toying with his shirt and pushing it up, breathing hot air against his cheek as he kept speaking. "And I know you want me too, else you wouldn't be staring at me all the time. So how about we do it now?"

Cloud shuddered at the words, blushing when he realized that Leon _knew_ I how he looked at him, and probably knew what he thought while doing that, too. And then, suddenly, the breath on his cheek was gone and he gasped, hissing a second later before he began to squirm—

Leon was licking his now exposed stomach, and he was almost certain that he would die if this kept going. Horrible, horrible Leon. Horribly talented Leon. Cloud wished he was mute when he began to moan, his skin prickling and tingling from the treatment. Like a cat, the brunet licked at him, leisurely, thoroughly as if cleaning him and _damn_ , visualizing it made him even hotter.

He didn't know when it happened but he must have blacked out for a moment, or at least been so lost in—whatever it was Leon made him feel—that he couldn't move, couldn't see for a moment, only hearing the sounds of his jeans being unzipped and…

Cloud blinked, shifting uncomfortably when he noticed what had happened, looking quietly at the brunet who was sitting across from him, idly eating his ice cream as though he was having sex with it.

Leon.

Wettest of all wet dreams.

Cloud wondered how he was going to explain why he couldn't get up once they paid for the food.


End file.
